loving the enemy
by DarkAngelAi
Summary: Under EXTREME revision. I reread over this and wow...My grammer sucked so bad back then and I got confused by my own story so I'm rewriteing everything!
1. arrival

CHAPTER. ARRIVAL

I felt was so cold.'i don't want to be alone' i silently thought to myself continuing to draw a large circle with a star in the middle an smaller symbols most of which i didn't know what name was aisuru towatenki I'm currently 6.I lost my mother a short 3 days ago in a car accident i was at the hospital in the basement i had heard that if your strong enough you can bring people back from the dead using alchemy,so i had to try.''Don't worry momma we`ll be together soon'' i whispered finishing the completed circle.I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand an stood.I clapped my hands together, almost resembling a person praying,an slammed them onto the ground just how momma had taught me to use happened at first an i thought that i had did something wrong but, the earth suddenly opened up beneath me revealing a large eye shaped figure it looked directly at me.I was frozen in place by fear an exhaustion.A sharp explosion of pain rippled up my legs an i fell to the ground screaming in pain as i momentarily wondered 'what have i done'.My eyes blinded with tears soon began to burn like someone switched on a fireplace in my eyes.A thick liquid began seeping out of my eyes an staining the world in a bloody bath of red.''Momma!'' i cried out trying desperately to move but falling over an over trying to short cropped blond hair held speckles of red that smeared an stuck together.A dark shadowy figure arose from the existing alchemy circle making horrible gagging sounds like it was bright violet eyes momentarily locked with those from the creature an i realized it wasn't my mother,it was`nt even close.''w-where`s my momma-a g-give her back to m-me!'' i screamed out against the blinding pain but my throat was so hoarse that it barely came out as a _thing_moved an stood crimson eyes glared back.''k-k-kill m-m-meeee'' the thing croaked out from within its decaying body then fell over in a heap of blood.I screamed louder than i thought possible an blacked out the last thing i saw was my abusive father racing down the steps an collapsing grabbing his chest,later i found he died of a heart attack.

(present day 9 years later-Central)mustang pov

I sat at my desk riza stood behind me i don't know where my other assistant ran off to.''um sir i believe a new recruit is supposed to arrive today her name is aisuru towatenki, age 15, class A alchemist,an she received the highest ranking on the state exam in over 4 years'' said riza.''and your point is'' i complained already in a grumpy mood from being woken up at 5:30 by Hughes bragging about his daughter being 'potty trained' an a 'big girl' an blah blah blah.''Sir she scored a higher power rating than you'' said riza tentatively.I was shocked to say the least.''Let me see her file'' i commanded she handed it over with a smile on her face an respectively walked out.I scanned over the file the girl aisuru was more than beautiful she had what seemed to be long pink tinted blond hair an violet eyes mixed with was 4''4 an weighted 102 lb`s, she was 15,class a ,exam score was.''No way...216 that's 5 points over my score'' i exclaimed to myself.''I have to meet this girl an have her work for my office.'No doubt everyone in Central will be asking her to join.I thought standing to go ask a favor of a certain strong arm alchemist.I scanned her file once more an found an interesting piece of information or rather two interesting pieces alchemist name was the blood angel alchemist an 2. She was single.i smirked to myself an headed out.

aisuru pov

I stared out the open window of the train that was making its way to sunny blond hair tinted with streaks of pink swayed lightly around me then quietly fell back to my mid-back an lifted again with the next day was calm an there was`nt a cloud in the sky the weather was much warmer here than it was back up in northern athemis.''_Passangers we are now approaching central have a nice day!''_rang a female voice on the intercom.'' Well by this note I'm supposed to be picked up by a um and a '' i spoke to myself walking off the train my giant blue bags at my light blue an green plaid mini skirt swayed lightly with the wind as did my light green tang top covered by a mid-arm lenght denim jacket with cute embroidered angel wings in silver on the back.I slowly began walking around carrying my overly pack bags behind me.i searched the crowd that had accumulated into a giant group but sadly i had no idea who these people were or what they looked like.I checked my red an silver watch an it read 2:35 i looked around once more in hopes they would recognize me.'i hope they got my portfolio or else they wont know what i look like' i thought worriedly an began walking towards a bench.I was suddenly grabbed from behind by rather large muscular arms.I spun around to come face to face with a giant muscly guy with small patch of blond hair an a matching began to rip his shirt off an was covered in...sparkles?.'this guy must be one of those creeps gran-mother warned me about that or a mutated Edward collin' i thought quickly an placed up my right hand with my index an middle finger together an traced a circle with a star in the middle into the appeared in a red smokey mist i jabbed my hands forward an the pentagram glowed blue before firing an extremely minor attack at the shirtless muscle pedophile.''ah no wait'' yelled a dark blond haired girl in a military uniform.''I'm riza hawk-eye an this is Major Armstrong were your escorts back to centural'' she explained.I felt instantly sorry for using my alchemy on the pedify.. um I'm mean Mr. Armstrong.(back at Central medical ward)

''I really am sorry i didn't know what ya`ll looked like so i thought you were one of those pedophiles my granmother warned me about'' i apologized to my Armstrong whom was lieing in a hospital bed with a broken left arm.''I didnt think my minor attack would break your arm'' i admitted sheepishly.''Oh now there's is no need to worry over me why in the armstrong family we have breed for many generations fast healing people there for this is merely a scratch nothing to worry your pretty little head over i`ll be out in a day or two'' he exclaimed sparkles beginning to form around his eyes again.i sweat dropped.''Umm so this is central command'' i asked looking out the bedside window at the large city.'' yes, welcome to central is this your first time here'' asked lieutenant hawkeye.''Yes! ive never even been outside my home town of athemis'' i stated still staring taking in the sights an sounds.''Athemis wheres that im not familiar with it.'' asked lieutenant hawkeye with a questioned look.''Im not surprised we like to live off the grid away from military war an such'' i said.''umm '' i began to ask but she interrupted me.''Please call me riza'' she said i nodded ''okay then riza why havent you asked me about my automail people in athemis used to question me about it all the time...i mean im grateful you haven't but it`s weird'' i asked her looking down at my automail legs that started from my knees went down an cover the bottom of my feet.''Well one its not really my buesness an well around here it`s not really that strange why we have two remarkable young alchemists here whom have automail ones entire body is a hollow shell the other has an arm an a leg automail i asume you`ve heard of the elric brothers'' she questioned i shook my head.''No ive never heard of them you said there young how young'' i questioned.''Well the one with a full body metal his name is alphonse he`s 14 an his older brother edward is 15'' she explained.'Interesting' i thought.''Hey did you two forget where you are in my hospital room oh how lonely i fell being forgotten with noone but my handsom muscles an shear pride to keep my..''.''Shut it pedyfyle'' me an haw..i mean riza shouted at the same time we looked at each other then began door suddenly slammed open an in walked a tall man with black hair an another tall umm metal guy along side a shorter well considerably shorter Blondy.''Oh perfect timeing guys this is aisuru towatenki this man is corneal mustang he`s the corneal of our quadrant an this guy is Alphonse elric an the umm sho... i mean an this is edward elric'' introduced riza.''WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT MOLECULES LOOK LIKE WHALES''yelled the short blondie umm edward.''umm i didnt say that'' i said rather timidly.''Oh...sorry'' he kinda looked down then went back to his umm well what i guessed was his usual self.''hey creepy man heard you was in the hospital so we came to see you'' said edward.''We brought you some fruit'' said the giant metal guy ummm oh come on what was his name oh yeah Alphonse he handed major pedifyal the basket.'i will call him that since he looks an acts like a pedifyal' i thought quickly before alphonse walked over to left saying something about work work work an the cornal mustang followed her after stareing at me the whole time edward was yelling at pedifyal for something.''Hello your aisuru im alphonse you can call me al thought if you like'' he said polietly.I shook his hand an smiled.'He`s polite'.''hello nice to meet you al umm is your brother always like this'' i asked pointing torwads edward whom was beating on major sweat dropped''well basically but he can be nice to at times'' said al stopping the small fight.''hey aisuru come on you have too stay with us were heading to the library an were not allowed to let you out of our sight'' said ed walking out the door al following.I turned an bowed to major pedifyal once again apologiseing then ran to catch up with ed an al.''do you like to read or something'' i asked al whom was walking beside me.''not exactly but we need as much information as we can get'' said al as we turned another corner into another hallway linned with pictures an such.''information on what'' i asked.''Homunculus'' said ed ahead of us in front of two older ebony wood doors.''Why would you want to know about the homunculus'' i asked.''You know about them'' exclaimed ed walking in to the library me an al following.''Well yeah i mean our religion back at my home town says we have long since been associated with the homunculus theres even a legand that if one of the full bloods of our clan dies they become the powers that the homunculus use'' i explained.''Tell me everything you know about them'' said ed a little forcefully.I launched into a whole speech about the history of my people an how the first of my people served the homunculus during hardship an war an in return we got protection an immortality,i also told of the athemis war an how one man rebelled against the homunculus he wasa military soldeir an thought that our ways would destroy us,he rebelled an killed our leader arcieus whom was the king of the homunculus he died from being stabbed in his heart legand said the kings last words were''humans are such pitiful creatures may athenas heart lye within the tombs of the sacride an curse anyone whom dres to enter to a life of the kings eternal misery.''.''who is athena'' asked ed.''Im not sure the legand doesnt say an none of our ancesters are named athena so we think it might be a secret lover or something'' i said shruggeing my shoulders an glanceing at the clock it read back 11:13.p.m.''Wow its late we should head to bed'' i commented standing my legs were still an numb.''Ill show you too your room'' said al leading me out i stopped just shy of the door.''hey ed you comming'' i asked.''Ill go to bed later i still have a few things to do'' he said walking off into the maze of books an scrolls.''Dont worry about him he`s always like this when he needs information'' said al ushering me out the door.''so your actually ed`s younger brother'' i asked al.''Yeah by a year'' he said.''hm thats cool i never had any siblings i was always raised indoors since my family is highly respected umong our people.'' i stated.''were you always indoors'' asked al turning my way.''Other than this trip an one other when i was a child yes ive never been out side my towns walls an there much too tall to climb or look over'' i said remembering the gates openning for my journey here.''so what made you decide to come to central'' he asked me.''Well i made quite a mess back at home cause i didnt want to live my life like that i always wondered what was beyond those white walls so when military troops came an told of opening positions in central i took the oppertunity it was hardespeacially since our town shunnes the use of alchemy'' i explained.''i bet yours parents were`nt happy'' he stated.''my mother an my father died when i was 6 my mother of falling down the stairs an three days later my father of an heart attack'' i said nearing our rooms.''im sorry our mother died too thats why we used alchemy to try to brong her back but we were only kids we didnt under stand the price i lost my body an ed his arm an leg so now were looking for the phlosifers stone to try to get our bodies back'' said al.''al your a really good kid ill help any way i can well goodnight'' i said an he responded the same an we both entered our room was pretty the color shceme was reds an purples.I changed into a pair of dark blue shorts an a dark purple tangtop an climbed into bed the weight of the days action had me exhusted an i slowly fell into a deep sleep dreaming of cornal mustangs jumping over a fence like sheep an the herder was major pedifyal.


	2. blood crazy first day

me:yeah chapter 2 srry it took me so long i was busy with school an boy drama but its done now please

al:Ai does not own me or fma

me:(whispers something to al)

al:an if she did onii-san would have no limbs at all

ed:(screams from across hall)I heard that!

me:shortie

ed:Why you..

me:on to the story(ignore eds colorful vocabulary)

**CHPT.2 blood crazy first day**

The light of new mornings sun shone throught the dark red blinds an slowly awoke the sleeping blond girl whom was peacefully resting until...

BEEP BEEP BEEP..

''ahhh i screamed an looked for the source of the ringing finally i found it comming from my blue blackberry phone.I looked at the screan an it read.

_GOOD MORNING AISURU_

_TIME TO GET UP SLEEPY HEAD WE HAVE TO REPORT TO A BATTLE SCENE THAT TOOK PLACE THIS MORNING IN DOWNTOWN CENTRAL_

_I PUT YOUR NEW WORK OUTFIT INSIDE YOUR CLOSET FOR YOU SO GET DRESSED AN MEET ME IN THE LOBBY ED AN AL WILL BE JOINIG US._

_~RIZA_

''riza'' i groaned her name in annoance an steadily got up an began getting ready for today.''my first day as a state alchemist'' i smiled to myself pulling on my uniform an pulling my hair back into one large braid onto my back.i walked into the bathroom which was cute it had a shower with tub an small sink tolet an a mirror/cabnit.I opened the cabnet mirror an pulled out a few bottles an a contact holder.i placed my contacts in,they were special an let me see in color because when i tried to reserect my mom i lost my ability to see in color an these were modifyed for me only they use sensors an pigmants an color the world for me,i reached for the 6 small bottles all orange some bigger some smaller,the first one i pulled out 2 small red pills an set them onto the counter an then mover onto the next one an i pulled out one white gel pill an set it down.i copied this until i had 11 small an colorful pills of all sizes an shapes.i placed them in my mouth an took a long drink trying to wash them all was a normal occerance for me an i had become accostemed to the many pills over the years due to the fact that when i lost my legs i had attracted a rare desiese called hemoptysis its where you cought up blood from your respritary track it can be sustained with iodine supplements an many more pills an meds althought ive grown accustomed to the to head out of my room grabbing my emergancy meds pack an turning off all the lights i grabed my silver state alchemist watch an saided godbye to the picture frame hanging on the way standing there was a beautiful women an a small happy child.i locked the door behind me an began walking causually downstairs an throught a few hall ways,i had already memorized this place top to bottom from the short tour since i have photographic memory,i neared the lobby it was only three hall ways away when i heard it.''aahhh it must be my lucky day to run into a beautiful lady so early in the morning whats your name love'' asked a tall thin man with bright spikey orange hair an dark orange hair underneath an had a cigerette in his mouth which was tilted in an upward grin.''ummm not to sound rude or anything but who the hell are you'' i questioned staying weiry of this guy just because he wore a military outfit doesnt mean he wasnt a pervert.''why my cute little blossom my name is havoc at your service an who might you be love'' he said bowing with one hand.''umm 1. dont call me love name is aisuru towatenki an 3.i dont date guys who smoke now that were clear i really need to get going so if you`ll please move.'' i began walking away from his seemingly destroyed an shocked that experiance out of my mind i arrived in the lobby an spotted riza waveing and an annoyed ed standing impatiantly tapping his foot.''sorry i ran into this crazy guy..'' i didnt get to finish my senteance before the same guy from earlier showed up again.''you again what are you my private stalker'' i commented pointing at him.''oh good you`ve already met okay we need to hurry they can only keep the traffic held up so long'' stated riza pushing all of us into a giant black suv which i will admit i would of enjoyed seeing as we only had trains an horses in my home town exept i was next to our seating was in this order riza an ed in the front an passanger al in the second row all to himself because well he was the size of the car an that left me an havoc in the back with no seats...great.''soooo aisuru was it'' he asked leaning unusually close to me.''don`t talk to me'' i said an turned away from him with my arms crossed in front of my unfortunatly loved to turn up her rock music very loud i observed an havoc didnt here my request he must of taken my silence for a 'here let my touch you' be cause he grabbed my arm not hard but enought for me to turn around right when i was going to asked what riza took a sharp left turn an i went tumbleing.''ooowww'' i groaned not noticeing what i landed on or rather whom until i heard a voice.''you know if you wanted to go this far you could`ov asked instead of falling on me'' he said i opened my eyes an my face was litterally 2 centimeters from his which no longer held a face heated up nicely an riza slammed on the brakes sending both of us turning an him ending up on me!The back door opened an riza stared with a face like 'OH MY GOD' before she blushed an slammed the door closed an before i could explain.

(at crime scene 15 minutes later)

''riza'' i groaned again'' for the last time it wasnt what you think you turned sharply an he landed on me we were not being ...intament'' i blushed given my vocabulary choice.''yeah yeah what ever well were here anyway,ah major kimblee i didnt know you would be here '' said riza shakeing hands with another man whom was tall an had longish hair in a low pony an wore a white suit an hat along with gloves with transmutation circles enggracved on walked up to me an seemed friendly enought but there was also something strange sort of off about him.'probally my imagination' i thought brushing that thought aside an shakeing his hand.''hello there i havent seen you before you must be new'' he smiled politly wait was that a red light i saw from his mouth an a dangerous glint.'god shut up inner me im being paranoid he`s perfectly harmless' i thought slightly annoyed at my own consicous.''hello im aisuru towatenki'' i introduced as riza walked up.''she`s new today`s her first day on call'' explained riza with a smile as thought she were proud of my being here.''she`s the blood angel alchemist, aisuru, this is mr. kimblee the crimson alchemist'' she carried her explaination as to why we were here,which was to basically find any eveidance of this so called homonculus thing,she sent me an al to team up together(she wont let havoc anywhere near me after she beat him up for being a pedifyal),while ed went with havoc,plus it had already been 3 hours.''so al were basically looking for out-of-ordanairy stuff right'' i asked still a little unclear of our nodded''yeah were looking for anything suspicious or someone suspicious'' he said with his rather young sounding voice.''aisuru can you search over by that trash can an i will search over by this one'' he said pointing me over to the right.i walked over casually an got on my knees to look when i saw something shiny i didnt think much of it an thought it was probally someones watch or something.I dont know what told me to do it but i casually brushed away the layer of dirt from the shiny silver object an what i found shocked me,there layed an alchemist watch an was covered in blood but most of all there was a decapitated head lyeing next to it eyes wide an pale with no life an blood seeping out of every crevese.i screamed loudly an al came running along with all of the other guards i kept backing up over an over til my back hit the other end of the wall.''aisuru whats wrong tell me'' comanded riza kimblee was right next to her stareing intently.i coudnt talk an only pointed an shut my eyes,i heard hers an several others gasp an swear before i felt feminine arms wrap around me an hoist me up.I was shakeing so bad i refused to open my eyes as fear that the head would be there.I heard riza yell ''get that cleaned up an sent for analysis the rest of you search for the rest of the remains everyone on guard...'' after those wordsi started to tune out her words running throught my head.'the rest of the remains the rest of the remains the rest of the remains' over an over but i refused to cry never again will i show tears i made a promise.''aisuru sweety i know your shocked but you need to drink this it will help'' said riza`s voice softly as i was set down on a chair in what i was assuming to be our tarp covered base we had set up earlier,i felt a cool glass come to my lips and an icy liquid slide down my throat it helped to cool me down from my feverish i opened my eyes an saw riza kneeling before me with a glass of water in her hand an a motherly concerned face on.''are you okay'' she asked softly as thought i would break i nodded then decided to speak luckily my voice sounded better than i was.''yeah im fine i-i just need my meds'' i said grabbeing into my pocket an pulling out a small yellow pill case i pulled the pills out of one of the cubbies an held the pills in my hands before placeing them in my mouth an washing them down with the water, i let them settle for a bit before looking up to meet rizas assumingly curious an concerned face sure enought i was right.''im okay theres nothing to worry about i was just shocked i didnt expect that it wasnt my first time to see such grusome sights but its been a very long time an i guess well i could of handled it more maturely sorry if i disappointed you'' i apologized just as ,havoc,al an ed walked in until then i hadnt noticed me an riza were alone.''hey kid you okay'' yelled ed a little loudly.i frowned at him ''who are you calling kid shrimpy'' i said back an watched his face heat up while fire burned in his eyes.''an yes im fine'' i smiled an he stalked off with al muttering about 'im not short' an something like 'im never drinking milk'.riza sighed ''gezz that boy she mutterede before adding on to our previsous conversation ''an dont be sorry for anything im not disappointed at all just sad you had to see ... well an about maturly you must know a lot of the soldeirs had to leave abrutly making up even the wildest excuses'' she reasoned but i waved off the comment.'' who was it'' i directed the queston torwads whom was listening to our one on one conversation, an havoc who went out to smoke(he was forced to by riza at the risk of catching the tarp on fire again ill get that story out of him later ;D ).''were not sure an we probally wont be until we can find the body''he said sounding normal i just nodded an stood.''are you sure you should be standing you just took those pills after all'' exclaimed riza helping me steady myself.''yeah im fine'' i said walking past whom held open the tarps openeing i walked out just as they were bringing the body exposed by.''aisuru...'' riza began but i held my hand up an smiled to say i was okay she nodded back althought she did look unsure.i looked closely at the body as it went by fastly.''wait'' i called out walking torwads the body or raqther head that was being held up by 4 men.i lifted to look underneath the short hair line as i saw something that didnt fit when the breeze blew a small engraveing.''this is the first of many a bloody sacrifice for our final cause'' i read out loud an moved so kimberlee could look he examined it before pulling back an telling them to carty on.''this is the first of many a bloody sacrifice for our final cause'' he muttered to himself.''what does that mean is it by the homonculous'' asked riza over hearing the whole thing.''maybe i suggest you get home its getting late an scar is still on the loose in centural i believe havoc an the elrics have taken your car already so be careful walking'' he said leaveing in a helecopter i hadnt even noticed.''they took my CAR'' yelled riza in frustraton before sighing an telling me to come on.''umm riza i was wondering what is an homunculus anyway'' i asked tentivly looking at my feet as i walked,i felt her gaze on me for a minute.''well we dont know much but we know partly how there made a homunculus is an imortal being that is made when a person dies an is brought back or attepted to be brought back with the use of alchemy however we dont know what allows there soul to stay in there manifested body'' she explained.''so there people not fully alive but not dead either'' i asked ''yes''.I suddenly got a cooling chill sensation in my chest an spine.'someones watching us' i thought contimplateing wheather or not to tell riza the sensation got strong so the person got closer i decided to tell.''riza''i whispered nugeing her lightly.''why are you whispereing'' she whispered back.''listen were being followed'' i said quietly.''are you sure can you tell were they are or how many'' she asked her eyes swaping around in the moonlight a full moon i observed.''one over behind that street lamp the glare off it sheilds them thought'' i said quietly.''when i yell three run an hide behind that phone booth'' she said i nodded getting ready to run but remaining calm i was use to these situations i had a lot of stalkers back in my home town.''one...two...'' she began whispering an i braced myself.''THREE'' she yelled an i took off an break neck pace an dived behind the telephone booth an kept low riza had pulled out a gun an i saw the shadow of a figure but i couldnt see them althought by its voice i assumed it was a boy.i had missed most of the conversation but managed to catch him saying ''then i guess it cannot be helped i dont like hurting children but i pray you soul rest with god'' he spoke an before i knew it i was being picked up by my arm an held against a very muscular body an i was faceing a very shocked riza im sure my face was the same as hers.I looked up an saw a man,no, an ishivalan,with an x scar across his face an a hardened look that i assume has seen much death an danger in its time.I took a deep breath an calmed my raceing heart rate an spoke clearly.''i assume your the one known as scar'' i questioned he looked down upon me an nodded.''then i also assume there is no way your going to let me go'' i asked already knowing the proper response an 'no'.i nodded at this having collected all my nessicary information.''then allow me to be your only victom tonight let riza go i promise on my life she will tell noone of tonights events'' i said looking up to face her squarely an winking.''no! but aisuru you cant your only a child an have your life in front of you'' she argued but dared not to move forward.''then tell me is it okay for one person to die in vain an end with two or one persons life be sacrificed for another it is one of the laws of alchemy,an eye for an eye a life for an life.'' i explained calmly.''enought talking i have sacrificed many today if your willing to be one then she may go but i will not hesitate to kill you or her on a later date'' spoke scar sternly.i nodded.'i understand,now riza run,run an dont look back an dont trust anyone in the goverment i think there are spies there.'' i warned her then smiled as she gave me a sad anguished smile her eyes full of tearsd an took off running.I willingly turned around to face scar i stood calmly eraseing my face of all emotion after all if i was going to die its going to be for another person.''that is how i will repent for my sin'' i whispered the rest of my thought to my self feeling scars arm on my head an then withdrawl.i opened my eyes confused.''i will kill you however tell me what sin you speak of'' he asked again with the same sternly voice.''my father killed my mother an in turn i killed him a life for a life my fathers for my mothers but i must now hold the burden of two lives to repent for my sin'' i said calmly but lined with anger.i laughted a little forcefully.''i guess ill see him in hell then'' i spoke as scar once again held his hand to my face right before a huge blinding light swooshed acroos my feild of vison an i was lifted by a pair of arms an was lept throught the air.I was momentairily confused seeing as how i was stareing down at scar from on top of the phone booth an a pair of unknown arms held me there in place.''What the hell'' i shouted half blurted before my mind could process to be calm an collected.''sorry there scar was it? but i cant let you kill are most important sacrifice after all i`d get in major trouble'' said the person holding me i deducted it was a boy an looked up to confirm my suspicion,'yep' a boy.''are you freaking kidding me i was kidnapped from being kidnapped an killed by a _palm tree_'' i yelled in frustration.''great just my luck'' i muttered feeling the body pressed up against my back tense an move about .I was violently turned around an came face to face with palm tree dude.''whast did you call me insect'' questioned palm tree du... you know what thats too long lets just go with pt for palm tree anyway pt asked his voice laced with a slight anger an his beautiful amethist eyes held a glint of insainity.''a palm tree'' i stated bluntly knowing fully well he could kill me an probally would of if not for scar popping up an snatching me out of pt`s hands an...EXPLODING HIS FREAKING FACE!.''oh my god'' i whispered '' you killed him''.''NOW that pissed me off'' came a shout an i turned to see ...pt half his face was gone but was shining red an regenerating itself.''what the hell'' i said yet again amazed by my shear intelligant vocabulary... i figured it out why hadnt i noticed before.'' im an idiot'' i whispered to myself.i ran out of scars arms an torwads pt an i kneeled on one knee i hung my head low like i had been taught growing up.''what the hell are you doing'' he asked.'' i apologiza please accept my most humble apology my name is aisuru towatenki im the blood angel alchemist,im from athemis an my people have humblely served the homunculus since long before technology'' i explained still not really believeing that this was a real looked amused an held a very scary smirk,i knew my place as my people an i took a vow to serve the homunculus but god i really hated this man the way he looked at me as thought i were mearly a bug that had crossed his path,i didnt want to follow the rules of my people i was never good with rules but i had too like i had no control of my body no free will to refuse this man,after all i had nothing left.''the towatenki family havent heard that name in a long time,dont bother honering your ways i dont really care however it will prove useful to have you come willingly,by the way im not palm tree im envy'' he smirked an i jumped to my feet an faced him.''no way in hell am i going with you, i guess you could say im not much of as rule follower'' i yelled momentairily forgetting about scar again whom came at me with a punch directly an envy whom came from the other side an transformed into...''mom'' i whispered.''not quite'' said my 'mom' before atempting to stab me,its arm had trnasformed into a scar an envy exchanged a lot of rounds an by the time we had stopped i was covered in bruises my most serious injury was a deep gash on my left arm that bleed out fast.I began coughting an fell to my knees wracked with coughts that sounded wet an i knew ididnt have long to go without my meds since i had been using alchemy to try to stop them i had used most of my energy.''well well missing something'' taunted envy while fighting scar as he held up my pill container.''envy give it back'' i yelled anger obviously in my voice.''come an get it kid'' he cooed an continued to fighting scar.A bright light suddenly shined on us as envy was about to hit me an behind the light revealed the military led by mustang an next to him...riza stood.''you idiot i told you not to come back'' i yelled at her but smiled gratefully but too soon was i hopisted up by my arm that was bleeding i let out a yelp of pain an felt i was being pressed up againstr pal... i mean _envy_ whom held the same calm smirk as transformed his arm into the sorwad again an placed the cool blade against my neck then leaned down an whispered in my ear.'' move an ill kill everyone of those pathedic ants got it kid''.''my name is not kid'' i whispered back feircly noticeing scar had vanished.''envy release her'' yelled ed yelled stepping forward.''hey there pepsquick come to play'' yelled envy that dangerous glint back in his eyes an a deadly smirk placed securely on his face an his muscles behind me tightened an shook with rage.''envy let go of aisuru'' yelled ed again accompinied by al whom added.''or we`ll be forced to kill you again an take her back''.''guys stop he`ll kill you'' i yelled but was quickly hushed by envy sqeezeing my injured arm tighter.'' i told you not to speak'' he whispered dangerously close to his breaking point althought i didnt care i atill spoke.'' no you said 'dont move''' i back talked with sarcasim before i was lifted an thrown across to the other end of the street near mustangs group an hit my back against a wall hard,it knocked what little breath i had out of me an left me gasping for breath like a fish out of water.''ill deal with you later kid,for now bye pipsqeak i stil have work to do'' yelled envy before createing a dust cloud an was at my side in a flash she was panting too i assume she had been holding her breath the whole time,you know she really is like a big sister.''my god aisuru are you okay'' she panted an i smiled still.''no im perfectly fine how about a walk an you can call me ai you know everyone did anyway back at home'' i said sarcastically but kept my smile before launching into a series of coughting fits an noticed much of the blood id lost was comming from my coughts actually until now i hadnt realized how much blood id lost no wonder riza looked so worried.'' im fine riza i need my meds thought,but i think envy took them'' i whispered my voice sounding weak even to my ears.'' wait i see them wait here okay'' she said before running off some where about this tim havoc ed an al walked over accompanied by kimblee.''you look like crap'' said ed.''yeah well i feel like crap'' i managed to say while haveing a smile on althought it was small.''you sure you okay ai'' asked havoc whoom must`ov heard me say to call me that because he smirked at the name only because ai means love an aisuru means loving it was my mothers idea to name me that.''ai here i found them'' yelled riza running up with my meds in hand she also grabbed a bottle of water,i took out my usual pills an downed them pauseing a moment to let them settle i also managed to take deep slow breathes.''are you okay now'' asked riza an i nodded in response not feeling up to much helped me up an into a car i didnt pay much attention i was much too tired an weak but i noticed when mustang walked up.''well that was quite an ordeal'' stated mustang running his hand throught his hair that glistened with sweat even in the cool night air.''understatement of the century'' i mummbled an watched him hide a small smile leaned close an whisered ''well talk tommarow in my office in private about the homunculus an tell me every detail okay'' he whispered even thiought the others were quite a ways away.''m`kay'' i mummbbled again barely stratened up an nodded saying good night that i returned with yet another nod,before he walked an ed plus al walked over an i didnt notice havoc left.''ai hey are you awake'' said riza now seeming calm compaored tyo earlier.''i am now'' i mummbbled back tiredly opening my eyes.''i know your tired but due to your safty issue were sending you to stay with someone his name is hughes an you`l be staying with him his wife an daughter until scar is uphanded okay'' asked riza placeing a comforting hand on my shoulder.''i dont need a damn babysitter'' i said rather fericly an imidiatly apologizaed blaming it on stressful day she nodded an said ''well talk about it later'' an we began driveing home but as we were almost as central command i heard a faint voice roll in the wind...'dont forget little kid you belong to us now'...

me:kami im thankful i finally finished this it took me forever anyway hope you enjoy it cause things are about to get interesting an a lot of envy in the next chapt

envy:finally i get some spotlight

me:you sound like pride now so...prideful

envy: dont compare me with a lowly thing like _him_

pride: what the hell

me:harsh anyway read,reveiw,love it ;D

~Dark Ai


	3. moving in with hughes

me:Hello again Dark Ai here with chptr 3 as promised a lot of envy scenes...later

envy:yup * smirk *

me:* faints *

envy:um m you okay over there

me: envy...* fan eyes with hearts*

ed:she`ll be fine

envy:FULL METAL PIPSQUEAK!

ed:oh crap so hehe umm...bye! *takes off runing envy follows with a sorwd as arm*

me:*recovers* huh where is everyo... never mind well on with the story disclaimer please

winry: ai-chan doesnt own full metal alchemist now where did ed go so i can beat him over his small head with my wrench for breaking his auto-mail for the 18th time

me:*points that way*

winry:*runs off to abuse ed*

**CHPT.3 MOVING IN WITH HUGHES!/SECRETS UNVAILED**

I dont remember much of the last 24 hours,i remember half the drive to base an i remember riza packing my stuff to move into hughes house,i dont remember the drive there or even meeting him or his family,all i knew was that i had been almost killed last night on more than one occasion by more than one person an i saw a decapitated head,not to mentain a homunculus whom calls himself envy a 7 deadly sin,wants me for some kind of sacrifice,an now im lying here on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamilar room, that belongs to an unfamiliar family that i didnt know anythnig about,an i feel really stressed an my back hurts.'probally from being tossed across a parking lot into a brick wall by an immortal homunculus who looks like a FRIGGIN PALM TREE!' i silently thought hereing small sounds comming from down the hall almost like someone was cooking,it wasnt long before the scents of egg an bacon filled my nose with its sweet scent.I sat on the bed carefully as my back still hurt an was very tender,i hadnt even noticed til now that i was wearing different clothes an smelled like i had a shower.'god i hope it was riza or at least a girl..oh god what if it was havoc that sounds just like something he would do' i thought as i carefully stood,i wore a sleeping dress that was plain white an went to my knees,an was a speggetti strap it was pretty cute thought.I got up fully an walked over to a near by mirror.'god i look like crap' i thought picking up a near by brush an bringing it throught my nappy blong hair.I smiled at myself in the mirror an i looked much better despite the small bruise on the right side of my face.'no thanks to scar no doubt' i thought grumpily an began heading torwads the door.I opened it an looked out expecting some guard or something to be standing guard but there was noone in the hall.I walked down the hall stelthily an kept quiet i looked around seeing pictures of a beautiful sandy-blond women an a cute little girl,but still i didnt know these people,did i ever mention i was really bad at trusting people guess i got that from my 'dad' unfortunatly but i will admit its keep me safe a few times.I at least didnt feel any negitive presence like i did back at headquearters god it was like walking into the devils lair it gave me such a bad vibe thats why i told riza dont trust anyone there,an i have a susspicion that homunculus might be sneaking into there without being noticed.''oh dear good morning how do you feel'' asked the same women from the pictures snapping me out of my mental haze quickly i decided i might as well be polite since i did`nt want to make enemys seeing as how im stuck here until scar it caught,i put on my respecteful face that i was taught growing up to use in front of elders its to clear all emotion from my face an give nothing away.''good morning i fell better thank you'' i said politely as a small child came running in at breakneck pace holding up a picture of random colors,before she turned to me in what i assume was fasination an curiosity.''wow are you the pretty miss momma said would be staying a while'' asked the girl holding onto the ends of my night dress.i looked down at her an dubder her innocent enought i had always had a soft spot for kids.''yes'' i said my voice light an a lot better compared to yesterday.I was right the women was cooking a rather large breakfast eggs,bacon,pancakes,cinnamon rolls,an even toast the little girl smiled at me brightly before being told to step away from the girl.''im gracia by the way an this is my daugter elicia my husband will be down in a minute i understand you`ve had quite a rought expeiance why dont you come an sit down an ill get you some food,oh what would you like to drink dear'' she questrioned a seemingly permanant smile plastered on her face.''uhh waters fine'' i said a little weirded out by the strange familiarity they exibited torwads someone they just met.I reached down under the table an began tinkering with my auto-mail testing out to see if any bolts came loose during my fight so far everything seemed in place.''ah no wayyyy you got to be kidding'' i moaned.'whats wrong dear'' asked gracia with a concern face on.''one of the bolts in my right leg is missing great it must of happened when tha baste... i mean when that person slammed me against the wall'' i quickly changed my launguage choice forgeting about the little girl happily eatting choclate chip pancakes across from me.''here you go'' she said placeing a plate of about a gazzillion pancakes in front of me.''hmm well can it be fixed'' asked gracia looking a little wide eyed at my legs an the fact that i detached one from its socket to check which bolt number it was before ataching it back on.''well i dont think so since its important plus i need an upgrade anyway but since my old auto-mail mechanic died a few years back an i dont really have any money im not sure what to do'' i said rather smiled again lighting the room.''well i heard the full metal alchemist ed`s mechanic is comming by for his check up maybe you can ask her to do it for you'' she suggested an got busy claeaning up the kitchen.''that dear is so sweet she stayed with us a few times'' she spoke quite fondly an i wondered who would be crazy enought to be ed`s auto-mail mechanic.''uh well thats thoughtful but i dont want to be an inconvience to her'' i spoke momentairily wondering back to the time i first met my auto-mail mechanic he was my best friend an my first love his name was skye an i also remembered that night...

(flash back aisuru`s childhood) aisuru pov

I sat in the wheel chair that had been customed for me due to my no leg crisis,i didnt really get why they cared so much,lately i didnt care for anything,not the flowers working hard to bloom,or the sound of soft raindrops trickiling across the window in front of me.I even had stopped feeling hungry thought the nurses say i purposely dont eat,they wouldnt understand this feeling,they wouldnt understand why i did what i father had killed my mother an the naive police believed him an his statement but when they asked for mine they told me i had an over active imagination an to take this serious,they didnt believe me when i told them daddy had killed didnt always used to be like this we were once a very happy family my father .loved me an my mother smiled alot even my father whom was still strict smiled,an life seemed so innocent,but innocents is easily night dad started yelling at momma i dont remember excatly what,but i knew he had been drinking,momma said he had a drinking problem an if he ever got like this to hide in my room until she came up there to tell me it was safe.I heard things being thrown an broke an momma`s angry screams an crys an then i heard my daddy yell my name,he began heading up stairs an i got scared an hid in a small cubby hole in my closet in the back noone can see me there i clutched my small stuffed teddy bear fluffy to my chest an tears pooled into my father didnt reach my door i heard my momma an daddy figthting just outside my door an i heard my momma beg for me an i screamed her name an ran to open the door but she yelled for me too stay put i yelled i wanted to help but she just said to stay in there an everything will be okay an that she`ll be there in a minute to tell me everything was okay,but momma never came up,an i heard a loud crashing from the stair case an i never saw my momma again.I silently cried for the 10th time in that last hour i looked down at the bloody bandages wraped around my stump of legs,but i didnt care much not really.I heard the pitying words of the nurses throught the doors an there sorowful glances i tried my best to ignore them but it was day one of my mothers old personal nurse quietly came in while i stared out the window once again it was raining softly like the heavens were silently moved aside an another person came in,i looked at him throught the reflection in the was taller than me by a few inches maybe he had light blond hair that was long almost to his mid back he had the most stunning purple eyes thet held my intrest before i carried on to study his other held a slight smirk on his face an a rather calm complex he stood calmly an had a know-it-all expression prectically etched into his eyes,so nonchalent like the world is expected to bow to him.'well he`ll find this one wont be bowing anytime soon' i thought as the nurse walked up an bent down being gentle talking as thought i might break,as thougt i were fragile,the truth was i had always been broken.''miss towatenki this is skyeler houski he`s going to give you a new advancement technology like what you have for your eyes well he`s` going to give you that for your legs,your going to be able to walk again'' she announceced quietly but exitedly with a smile that i did not return,in my prefrial vison i watched skyler sit on my bed an pull a lot of complicated tools an metals out of a giant box that i hadnt noticed he was maid left an skyler went busy peiceing together a bunch of those metal parts i just sat quietly an watched he didnt care althouht occasionly he would smirk an look up at me an i would blush an turn away seeming uninterested but i would end up being bored with the rain an turn back to went on for weeks an eventually stares turned into talking an talking into shareing an shareing into hugs an hugs to kisses an so-forth for the next few years of my life until he died,that was my fault.

(original time)aisuru pov

''aisuru? hello aisuru dear are you alright'' asked gracia now in front of my face.I jumped back a little not ecpecting that even elicia had stopped eating to stare at me before continueing to eat more.''are you alright dear'' she asked again.''y-yeah im fine i was just remembering something an its just ai'' i managed to lie an she stared at me a second more before smileing.''hey honey if you dont hurry you wont get any breakfast'' called gracia down the hall.''alright dear im almost ready'' came a male response from down the hall a ways.'well i at least know his room is far from mine' i thought shoveing a mouthful of eggs scrambled into my mouth an swallowing before takeing a big gulp of milk.I had never realy trusted guys even when i was little an i still dont really trust guys, guess it must be genetic my mom never really trusted them either.A rather tall man with black hair an large warm eyes walked in an i assumed him to be i stood to great a commanding officer i shook his hands which were warm an large he held a goofy grin on his face an his eyes seemed alight with spirit.''ah you must be aisuru towatenki the blood angel alchemist now how did such a cute innocent looking girl end up with that kinda name in the military is beyond me im general maes hughes pleasure to meet you '' he smiled warmly.''aisuru towatenki but you can call me ai seems everyones already gotten the act down for it,even riza,anyway thank you very much for allowing my stay here,i hope i wont be any kind of incconveniance'' i spoke politly an returned his smile with a small one of my own an we both sat down gracia handing him a ginormous mountain of food.''oh nonscense its quite alright we love having company plus my little elicia loves people to play with her shes so cute im so proud of her lookie here these are her recent pictures looky here she singing with her brush'' he said pulling out his wallet an showing me the verias pictures.'really this guy has enought pics of his daughter to start a photo albulm hasnt he ever heard of scrap booking or maybe a time capsule.' i thouhgt continueing to nod my head to his questons in response with how cute elicia was,i always had such a soft spot on kids never figured out why, just did.'' ah forgot to menchain,colonel mustang said too give you 2 days off to recover'' he said smileing an smirking in a way i could see what he was suggesting with me an mustang.''god please sir tell me you did not just suggest a romantical relationship with _mustang_'' i let out a dramatic sigh an pout for affect i was always a good little actress an lyer i could trick an escomo to buy blocks of ice my mom always said i was such a con artest.''hey love comes from the strangest places so if your not interested in mustang what do you think of havoc im sure you`ve met him'' he asked leaning forward with a smirk still on.''yeah i met him still planning his funeral too better make sure theres room for a 20 foot hole in your back yard'' i mummbbled an shoved another choclatly pancake into my mouth.''besides im fine enought to go to work i wasnt hurt that bad i just need my outfit'' i retorted back held up his hands in surrender.''hey hey dont shoot the messanger'' he responded back sipping a cup of cofee.''fine ill take this day off but tommarow i need a new uniform or i go back in pj`s i dont want to take time off having just joined the force'' i commented with an exhasperated sigh,an i leaned my head against my palm.''ah relax he means well its not often he lets anyone off for one day let alone 2 better not get used to it cause he`ll give you hell about it for the rest of the week'' he said standing an grabbing his jacket an suitcase full of documents.i watched as he kissed his wife an smiled an hugged his daughter as she giggled absent mindedly then he turned to me an smiled.''well talk later about more permenant sleep arrangements an mustang will be comming tonight to talk with you about something umm he called it 'private' an said you would know so im assuming you do well ill see you later'' he smiled walking out the door with a smile.' i guess hes not too bad' i thought with a small smile of my own.''oh my were almost out of food i guess ill go to the store'' said gracia her hands on her hips in a dramatic pose.i smiled slightly but didnt let them see.''ill be glad to go for you its the least i can do why dont you take a nap ill take elicia with me that is if its alright with you'' i suggested an she smiled fondly.''thank you dear that would be a big help heres my list oh wait let me give you some money'' she said handing me a 100 dollar bill but i refused.''oh no its fine i have a credit card plus i have a few things i need to buy myself its really no problem'' i smiled an went to my room to change after elicia finally agreed on the account that i had to relax later after being semi-kidnapped an i agreed,she had handed me a cute white dress with tangtop straps an cute frills at the end,i had to admit i was cute but not ...me,but i didnt complain.''come on onee-chan'' yelled elicia standing at my door smileing.i looked at her feeling a hard tug on my heart i bent down an wrapped my hands around the small confused girl.''whats wrong onee-chan'' she questioned an i shook my head standing an wipeing the small forming tears from my eyes.''its nothing shall we go'' i asked smileing an grabbing her hand an she smiled back skipping as we walked out the front walked throught the streets on the unusually warm day it was probally like 80 by now but it was nice exept for the fact that i get weak when im in the heat for too long so i was kinda walking a little fast but slow enought so the overly happy elicia could keep up.''hey onee-chan do you think i can get something sweet like ice cream or candy or pocky'' she yelled happily an i smiled.' no wonder hughes is so fond of her shes quite adorible' i thought.''sure what ever you want elicia'' i said an she practically beamed as bright as the sun.''hey onee-chan why are you called the blood angel alchemist thats what papa said you were called right'' she asked an innocent curious face on.''you know curiousity killed the cat'' i sighed but gave in.''ill tell you but promise not to tell anyone okay'' i stuck my pinky out as we entered the open flea market stand outside which was really a bunch of stands with a giant tarp smiled an shook my pinky with hers.''okay ill keep it secret'' she half yelled an i smiled i seemed to be doing that a lot more now since i was out of that dammed village.''well you see my alchemy is different long ago my alchemy was sealed away from me so now its harder for me to use it.'' i explained to the small girl.''why'' she asked as we picked out a few fruits from our list.''because where i come from people arent supossed to use alchemy'' i said an she looked sad.''but thats not fair how can they expect you not to use it when your born with it that doesnt make no sence'' she complained like any innocent child would an i laughted slightly but not loud enought for anyone to hear.''yeah,you know your pretty smart elicia,in order for me to use my alchemy i need to sacrifice my blood an in return i gain angel wings made from fire hence the name the blood angel alchemist'' i explained i had never really told anyone that but elicia was just a child so she wouldnt understand it anyway.''so your like a angel'' she asked her eyes dazzleing there was noway i could deny such a cute face.''kinda'' i whispered loud enought for her to here an she smiled picking up a box of candy from the shelf an giving a pleading smile.''okay but you cant eat it all at once or you`ll get sick'' i smiled at her awe struck flew an we completed our list which was very long i had to have 2 carts to push all our grocries,thouhgt elicia liked pushing the cart i had given her the lightest one.''wow its almost dinner time an its getting dark out come on elicia we need to head um home now'' i said leading the happy girl pushing an alchemy made cart since we couldnt take the stores an we had enought food to feed all the hungry in the world.''what do you want for dinner elicia'' i asked her figureing i could at least cook for them,in my village women were trained from birth to be heads of the household includeing cooking,cleaning,an careing for children so i knew how to cook pretty good.''hmm how about oh i know curry'' she said exitedly an i agreed absentmindedly keeping a look out for any possible dangers as night drew near.'someones watching us' i thought feeling a familiar presence.'i cant tell but i think its a homonculus' i thought rather worried for elicias safty.''elicia dear here hop on sisters back we need to hurry home to cook dinner'' i spoke the slight lie so as to not worry the sleepy child an she complied with a thank you an a yawn.i took of running elicia hanging around my back an a gazillion grocries on my arms an hanging off my shoulder.i felt the presence shift but didnt give chase probally a trap or just observeing either way i need to get elicia home quick an the house was just comming in sight.i sprung into a sprint elicia was fast asleep an god she sleeps like a freickin rock i dont think even the world ending could wake her.I ran into the house an collapsed on my knees,running always took a lot out of my auto-mail.i stood quietly an lain elicia on the couch covering her with near-by blanket an walked to the kitchen.i leaned over the sink an brushed the annoying blond/pink hair from my eyes.'thats twice ive been stalked,god what is it with people in central' i thought to myself an set down all the grocries i stil held in my now numb arms.''aisuru dear is that you'' called gracia walking into the kitchen clad in pink silk pajamas.''yeah'' i answered even thought it was obvious it was me.''are you alright your panting'' she asked conserned an checked my forhead probally thinking i had a fever or something.''im fine dont worry,i um got everything on your list plus a few extra things an elicia wanted some candy'' i explained kinda timidly which was strange but i still felt the stalking presence.''oh thank you dear,but are you sure your fine you look a little pale'' she asked me was weird for me i had never really had anyone who worried about me i usually kept to myself but i decided not to worry her after all she has enought to worry about.''yeah im fine'' i said giving a smile for extra measures an she seemed to buy it an began rummigeing throught the bags.''elicia said she wanted curry for dinner so i picked up the ingridiance if it`s allright with you'' i asked helping to load things into there enormus frige.''oh yes dear that fine'' she smiled an began grabbing ingridances from bags to use in the curry.''ill get this started dear why dont you go take a shower remember our deal'' she spoke in that motherly voice i never really knew,but i abliged thankfully i really needed a shower.i walked into my so called room an went into the resonable sized bath,i turned the water on highheat i always enjoyed hot i walked into the welcomeing bath an felt my tense muscles relax.''guess i got myself worked up'' i spoke into the steam filled air, squeezeing strawberry scented shampoo into my hair i continued with my the shower i walked into my room steam pooling out of the room from being crammed in so long,small water droplets hung off my face an hair.a set of dry clothes lain on the bed next to my uniform an i smiled slightly,gracia was a very nice into the clothes which was a white tangtop an cream colored sweats i tied my hair into a messy bun an headed out following the smells of curry into the dinning room an i stood shocked by the scene playing out infront of me,i reconized something i had been missing for a long time an i felt my heart give an stood holding a tray of warm food an smileing an elicia happily played with her food smileing an laughting while smiled an hugged elicia calling her a princess an laughting,a perfect family.i felt weird to disturb this family moment i turned back around the corner wall an quietly walked to my room.i lied on my bed stareing at the celing,i wasnt really thinking i just kinda stared door to my room opened an shocked me out of my trance like state,she had on a concerened face.''arent you comming to eat'' she asked walking a few more steps in the open doorway the only light in the room.''ah'' i tried to speak but no words came out i didnt know what to say or how to say it so i stood it would be better if they all walked out behind me still bearing that concerned face that didnt belong on such a womens face.i walked into the dinning room an elicia an hughes stoped talking about whatever tey were talking about.i cleared my throat.''um thank you Lt. hughes gracia an elicia for allowing me to stay here but... i think it would be best if i stayed at central'' i began faceing my feet i didnt want to see there faces.''dear your no trouble'' said gracia.''i know'' i spoke a little sharply stopping her from moving torwads me.''i know'' i said gentler an looked up to face them gracia looked wirried an concerned elicia looked sad an hughes for the love of god i couldnt read him which scared me more than gracia an elicias expressions.''but... these past few days have been fun with you an your family,however as we`ve already seen both enemys need me for something either to be a sacrifice or to be killed,its too dangerous for you to be near me especially elicia,lately ive felt someone near here watching me,he stalked me an elicia home today an honestly i felt scared for elicias safty around me as well as the rest of you'' i spoke feeling a deep guilt.''w-well dear its your choice if you think thats the best for you then its fine by me as long as you at least visit'' gracia was the first to speak.''onee-chan can visit an ill make pretty drawings'' yelled elicia an hughes stood an walked in front of me i faced him equally,he put one hand on my shoulder an smiled.''if thats your choice i will honor it'' he said loudly then whispered in my ear.''thank you for looking out for elicia'' then he stood back an sat at the dinner table.''i think ill leave tommarow morning'' i said sitting at the table as well.''oh dear so soon'' said gracia frowning slightly.'' as soon as i find this person envy an the other scar ill come stay with you but for now i promise to keep this family safe an everyone else'' i said smileing slightly to myself an they smiled back even hughes who had more of a loppy grin than a was great gracia could really cook,an i hadnt noticed how much hughes was laid back.'i leave tommarow huh' i thought to myself packing a few clothes gracia gave me into a suitcase she also gave to me despite my disapproval at her giving things away,she just said ''go on dear we dont even use it anymore'' so with that it became mine.''man'' i sighed an headed to bed suitcase full an ready an my uniform which i decided i wasnt going to wear ever,instead i choose to wear a black mini skirt(just to torcher mustang) an a saphire colored halter top that stopped just above my stomach showing my birth mark i ususally didnt show anyone it looked like a cresent moon faceing my bellybutton with a small star in the open side of it an was a deep crimson color it was actually kinda cute in a way.i fell asleep surpriseingly fast an dreamed of that mysterious homunculi envy.

me:yes finally done this chpt took me forever srry but envy might have to wait a while i had to change my plot around since my 'friend' said it was too soon to put envy in an wanted to make my readers wait.

dark ai`s friend:well yeah i mean envy diserves to be waited on after all he`s envy

me:weirdo okay r&r if you do i will tie up my friend an shove her in a closet an out a lot of envy~

dark ai`s friend:hey!


	4. Chimera

Ai-hey again srry it took me so long ppl i had to find a new lets hurry an get started disclaimer ?

Kid wrath-ai doesnt own fma or its charecters

Ai-awww he`s sooo Kawii~3 'gush'

kid wrath-*confused*What the?

Ai-*giggle* kawii!

CHPT 4 Chimera

I had sensed him far before he door bell rang an i heard gracia open it, greeting the person at the door.I listened to the light foot steps lead directly to my rooms front door opened flooding the dark room with a dim light.A shadow casted its dark frame right in the middle.''nice pajamas'' commented a sarcastic voice from the now closed door.''Thanks wanna borrow them'' I asked repeating the same tone of voice.I turned torwads the black haired man clad in a navy blue military suit.''Sorry i dont think i look good in pink'' he commented with the slightest hint of a smile graced upon his lips.I smiled softly back.I motioned him to sit in the near-by recliner which he abliged.I plopped down backward onto my bed crossing my feet comfortibly.''feeling better i presume'' he questioned.''i know you didnt drive all the way down here to ask how i was feeling Colonel Mustang'' i smirked at him.''Not only'' he stated turning all buisness-like.''so what did the homunculus say?'' he questioned me in his usual business tone.''Always so straight to the point,are all people in central like this?'' i questioned but received a short glare.I shrugged my sore shoulders another promt glare from his seat at the corner of the room.''he didnt say much to me,not anything important at least,he called me a precious sacrifice''.I shrugged my shoulders again.''What ever that means''.He seemed to ponder the thought a bit longer.''That makes 3 now''.He sighed an pinched the bridge between his nose.''Three?'' I questioned with a curious nodded solomly.''The full metal alchemist edward elric an his brother alphonse elric have also been labeled sacrafices,so far we have no new clues as to what this title means.'' he stated sitting up straighter in his chair.''so its me ,ed an al, well their must be _some _kind of connection right,Colonel'' i nodded.I heard him clear his throat a little too loudly an i stared at me with a distinct intimidation look.''Also,Hughes informed me of some kind of . . _stalker_ incident,why didnt you report this.'' he inquired in a clipped strict tone.I felt my cheeks warm.''I-Its not so much a stalker but more of. . . '' i attempted to discribe the strange inclined one eyebrow waiting for an anwser.''its more like iv`e felt someone watching me,im not really sure how to explain it cause i didnt actually _see_ anyone,but i think someone may be observeing me from afar.'' i stated with an over whelming uncertainy lying at the pit of my stomach.''do you have any idea who it could have been,maybe an enemy of sorts'' he asked directly.I shook my head.''I dont think so,i mean i didnt really have any enemy`s,til i met you people an the whole worlds after me.'' i accused.''So you wish to transfer to the Central dormatories'' he asked.''yeah i mean it would be safer for everyone,especially Elicia,i dont want an innocent child to get involved with all this'' i glanced down to my bare feet barely brushing the light ambrose carpet,that seemed to compliment the red tinted room nicely.''Ever since i arived in central ive felt something , i dont know ,off.'' i stated pessimistic.''how so?''he asked point-blank.I sighed resentful that we were getting no where with this.''I dont know'' i stated discouraged.''well you better figure it out'' he stated conversation kind of dropped off into an agonizeing cleared his throat free from an invisible object an looked to me.''Ai'' He spoke my name for the first real stunned me out of my trance-like state.''Yeah'' i asked my heart feeling as though it were going pound straight out of my chest.''I have two favors to ask of you'' he stated his dark eyes peirceing mine.''Y-yes'' i asked hesitant of the exstent of his 'favors'.''First off''.He held up his right index finger,his hands bare of his usual white gloves.''Your going to join my command,an help me to be promotted when the chance arises'' he said it more of like a command than anything else.I huffed at being authorized to do a job so meaningless but complied none the less.''An the second favor'' I asked with a sneaking suspicion.''I want you to join the elrics on their mission to find the philophers stone,naturally you`ll report all your findings back to me an me alone,i`d hate for the military to catch wind of this''.''what''! i screeched standing abruptly almost knocking over the small wooden nightstand next to stood as well an began to walk torwads the door calmly.I persecuted him down the empty hall way,well empty ecept for the millions of pictures of the hughes`s family.''Ai dear is everything alright'' gracia asked in her motherly voice.I glowered icily at his smug looked on at the feirce stare down.''An why should i help them,their iggnorant to go after the stone an your just as guilty for endorseing them to conspire after the stone.'' I spoke sharply.I normally didnt lose my temper,i was always the 'calm one' back at home but these people in central seemed to enable these unwanted feelings to surface.''I believe the path those boys are on will unravel the mystery behind the homunculus,besides i think it would be beneficial for you to spend some time around them,who knows you might even find something that interests you'' he said a little more softly compaired to his usual rough voice.I sighed deeply an averted my eyes to the left.I crossed my arms defiantly over my chest.''fine'' I said simply.'_riiiing riiiing riiing'_.The telephone blared from the kitchen.I heard hughes ,after learning everything was alright,set the table.A series of yes`s an i understands came from the slammed the phone an rushed into the kitchen where me an the colonel had just finished our conversation.''A few soldeirs have a lock on scar,hes running down maywood street heading torwads the maywood an halberry intersection.'' hughes anounced in a an instant me an the colonel sprung into action.I grabbed my near-by black flats since i really hated tennis shoes.I flew out the door like lighting,stricking an colonel entered the car,colonel in the driver seat an me in the i could even get all the way in the colonel slammed on the gas,just as the door slammed breath came fast an short,an pure adrenaline coarsed through my veins like a speeding train.I caught the colonel glanceing at me.I pretended not to notice.''scared?'' he questioned as we neared the spot lights an sirens.''hell no'' i anwsered with full truth is i was actually more of excited.'finally,i can show off some of my moves' i thought gripping the doors side handle as the colonel slammed on the brakes abruptly.I hoped out an followed the colonel passed by several men scowering the area for any sign of the notorious criminal scar.'I`ll get him back for the first time an he better believe i wont show mercy to criminals who kill.' i thought following the colonel into an colonel was on edge all senses highthened for any sign of a speedy escape or a surprise attack.'i can feel him near,damn it where is he' i thought looking around an instant i heard the sound of clothing above us.I grabbed the colonels sleeve an gave a rough tug,pulling him an me to the ground.A deconstructed trash bin laid in place of where we had been moments heart pounded harder as the smoke cleared from our vision.A crackle of thunder boomed through the dark cloudy night front of us stood scar.''you move fast as to be expected of a child'' scar spoke in his low voice.I looked past the black shades straight into his blood red ishvalan was a tall man,well built,dark skined,classical white hair an the cold unwavering blood red eyes.''dont call me a child'' i yelled out angerily.I may have looked young but i was far from a child.''so scar?'' the colonel stepped in tugging his white short trim gloves that held a distinct transmutation circle onto his heavens above let loose an showered us in rain.''The flame alchemist,the god has smiled upon me'' he spoke as if quoteing an anceient raised his right arm through a tan cloak an rushed made a move to snap using his alchemy but i pulled him from scars path just as he had jammed his hand forward.''hey dumbass you cant use fire in the rain! your going to get yourself killed.'' i yelled despite my better judgement.''I`ll handle it colonel'' i told him as the rain continued to drench me.I pulled a small knife from my belt that i had grabbed when we left made another move to an ran the blade across the palms of my stung for only a fraction of a second before blood began to pool from the thin deep wound.I smiled to myself.''pay attention colonel'' i spoke faceing scar head on.I looked behind me at him standing by a trash bin.''you just might learn something''.I placed my hands in front of me as scar swidtly moved throught the rain in my direction.'much too direct attacks' i thought quickly.I traced a transmutation circle into thin air in no more than a shone an glimmered scarlet like ruby dust.I jammed my hands against the transmutation as scar reached my mental 5 foot needle like pins thinner than a real needle shot forword at an estimated 50 incandesent pins shot straight throught scar instantaniously,then disappeared into thin air in a shimmer of fell to his knees abruptly but much to my surprise didnt faint.''Your stronger than i anticipated i shot around 145 needle like pins throught every nerve in your chest an abdoman'' i smirked only slightly filled with stood once more although stumbled slightly.''I should have killed you when i had my chance believe me when i say this time i wnot hesitate'' he yelled running at me full speed.I sighed an clapped my bloody hands calmly.'they never learn do they'. i thought annoyed.I jumped an back flipped as soon as he had reached me.I placed my hands to my chest lightly.A familiar warming sensation embraced my body.I landed gracefully almost cat like mere inches from scar an mustang.I felt both their stares on white wings exspanded from my back unfolding about a 5 foot wing span per wing.I clapped my hands as quick as lightning an before scar could act i slammed them to the near-by rippled under me an in an instant ruptured upward encaseing scar well over 20 feet off the ground.I held him arms exstended an wrists bent backwards to avoid his troublesome use of deconstructive alchemy.I stood from my kneeling position an dusted off the exsess dirt from my pants that was now turning into sticky mud from the rain.I looked up at scar grimanceing face an smiled at his death glare aimed undoubtedly in my general direction.''call me a child again an military dog or not i _will _kill you'' i called to him an laughted lightly to myself.I could tell by the look in his eyes he believed me.'bout time i got a little respect around here' i thought turning to the colonel whom was stareing at my wings no doubt trying to comprehend the scene that just took place.I placed my hands on my right wing fidgeting slightly under the colonels unwavering remained quiet behind us still in pain from my merciless attack on his central nerve seemed to come to terms with this shocking revelation about took a few short paces til he faced was taller than me by like a foot so i had to look up some.''how?'' he questioned short an abruptly making me wince slightly.''W-when i was a girl my father who was an alchemist preformed a t-transmutation on me turning me into a c-chimera'' i spoke softly so that not even scar wouldhear my was the 3 person who knew this,who knew the truth of this.I heard him sigh surprised me by placeing a hand gently on my right shoulder.''This information stays between us'' he spoke then walked torwads the aprroaching sirens but stopped a few paces behind turned ever so slightly my way.''Im sorry'' he whispered almost the time i turned to him stunned he was already alerting the arriveing troops of the situation.I brushed my wet blond hair behind my ear an my lips curved gently into smiled.I watched riza rush from one of the arriveing patrol imidiatly ran to mustang an i saw the sly releived smile she gave him before he walked spotted me but in the dark of the ally couldnt see my wings folded smoothly against my wet rain had let up some but remained at a light drizle.''Ai colonel told me you caught scar'' riza waved running my way.I looked down anticipating a shocked ran up on me but stopped just shy of me.''Oh Ai'' i heard her breath.I looked down a little more dreading her next words.'she`ll probally think im some kind of freak an ditch me like everybody else in my life' i thought bitterly.I saw her smile kindly to took off her navy blue military uniform wearing a white tee placed the long jacket over me an wrapped me into a gentle hug.I looked up in her arms confused.''Your going to catch a cold'' she whispered in my ear.I could have cried at the kindness she showed me but crying in front of a criminal you just kicked the crap out of didnt really look still remained quiet as the troops dug him from his rock entrappment an cuffed him armstrong following suit made sure he didnt use alchemy.''Its almost morning lets get back to the office armstrongs troops will deal with scar'' riza said directing me to the car she had come joined us an decided since he was colonel he should drive.I laughted at the thought of mustangs after military career being a taxi drive to central was long an quiet,i sat in the driver seat mainly cause riza insisted i now knew why.'mustangs like a freakin rock he wont say anything to anyone,but then again earlier' i thought back to his soft i caught him glanceing at my wings in the car mirror i admit it made me somewhat nerveous.I attemped sadly without preveil to tame my wet hair that clung to my damp now skin tight clothes.''We got the results back from that pocket watch you found its registered to the sewing life alchemist shou tucker,A few years ago he created a chimera that could speak the human launguage which landed him a promotion.'' the colonel spoke up.I winced lightly but not noticeibly at the word 'chimera' riza didnt seem to notice but i think the colonel caught wife disappeared 2 years ago leaveing him an his young daughter right before he landed the big promotion after that he began researching the philophers stone'' the colonel said.I looked at him confused at the relevence of the situation.''I`ve put ed an al on this case so naturally you will be joining them on their trip to west central so take today to gather your things the train leaves tommarow morning, an ai?'' he finished his sentance with a question.''yes'' i asked looked his way awaiting somekind of scolding.''I have been instructed to escort you to Fuher Bradly''.An at those words we arrived at central h.q.

Ai-you will not believe how long it took me to write this chapter but none the less it is an reveiw~3


End file.
